Team OneShots
by BekCholie
Summary: One shots about the team? You've probably read one before. Doesn't mean there can't be more. Mostly Artemis centric, some Spitfire/Waltermis, and Wally/Rob bromance, but some Kaldur, Superboy, and Megan. Requests available. T for various reasons
1. Concealed

_**A/N: **_

_**Hurt/Comfort theme**_

_**Plot: Artemis finds a bottle of concealer that belongs to one of the boys on the team, and she's determined to find out who it belongs to. Mentioned and/or hinted abuse for about two-four paragraphs. Waltermis (slightly OOC Artemis)**_

Last night had been a late mission, a last minute call in from Bats. The five of us, the team minus Robin, had come in at only two this morning, and Kaldur, Wally, and I had crashed onto the couch and chairs in the lounge almost immediately. Superboy stayed with Megan until she had placed the bioship in the hangar and most likely made sure she returned to her room rather than pass out in the hangar.

I woke up seven hours later, to find Kaldur still asleep on one of the chairs, one of his legs tossed over the armrest, and his head rolled back. Megan was once again in the kitchen (it was practically like she lived there) and Superboy sat on the couch staring ahead at the TV. Robin had still not appeared yet, and Baywatch was not here, hovering over Megan to flirt with her.

Yawning, I stretched out my arms and staggered to the nearest of the five bathrooms in the mountain.*****

In the bathroom, I brushed out my tangled hair, and washed my face. Just as I reached for the towel, my hand grazed something plastic. Wiping my eyes, I found that I had stumbled upon a bottle of liquid concealer. However, I owned no such makeup (I admit it, I do have some eye liner and mascara and eye shadow, but I rarely use it). Megan had no need for it, being as she could just change her appearance on whim. Black Canary didn't keep anything here, not even a toothbrush, and Zatanna was not allowed to be here unless her father directly permitted it.

Therefore, the concealer had to belong to one of the boys.

Being as the shade was too light for Kaldur, it had to be for Superboy, Kid Flash, or Robin.

Superboy I wouldn't be surprised with, being as Robin or one of the others could have tricked him into thinking that it was natural for most men to wear makeup often. He was a clone and slightly gullible.

The other two, however, were a different story. While I had always believed that there was some sort of bromance going on between them, they often seemed more "macho" than to use any sort of makeup.

But before I could confront one of the three, footsteps shuffled towards bathroom, and I stepped beside the door as it creaked open and closed again, and a half-awake Baywatch shuffled over to the sink. He was wearing red Flash pajama bottoms and a black Bon Jovi t-shirt, and his often spiky hair was flat and hung over his forehead.

About to yell at him for coming into the bathroom without knocking, I took a half-step forward, but froze as Wally reached for the concealer.

_Maybe he's just looking at it?_ I thought, watching as he first examined the label of the bottle, but decided against this once he unscrewed the tiny container. Pushing back the red hair from his forehead, Wally revealed a darkening bruise that reached from his eyebrow to his hairline. Dabbing at a napkin with the concealer, he brushed the bruise gently with it, and slowly the mark disappeared.

Then, Wally tugged at the neck of his shirt, exposing yet another bruise on his collarbone. Pulling his shirt over his head, the bruise revealed to spread from the edge of his freckled shoulder to the center of his clavicle _**(A/N: collarbone)**_, and was even darker than the masked bruise on his forehead.

_Those weren't from the mission _I thought as Wally dabbed carefully bruise.

"Wally?"

Instantly, the red head spun towards me and hid his hands behind his back. His eyes hardened when he saw it was me. "Where did you get those bruises?" I ask, taking a step towards him.

He flinches as I come close to him. "The mission, of course."

"Wouldn't they have healed already then?"

Wally looks away and sighs. "Yeah." He turns back towards the mirror, and starts dabbing at it again, but slower this time and missing some of the spots. "I don't really want to talk about it Artemis."

That's when it snaps into place, when it clicks in my head.

"Your parents are abusing you, aren't they?"

The redhead freezes, and his green eyes catch mine in the mirror. A deer in the headlights look. "No, not my parents."

"One of your parents then."

He closes his eyes in defeat. "Yeah," he whispers, so quiet I can barely hear it. "My dad."

"Why?"

Wally just shrugs. "I'm not sure, exactly. I mean, I was never really the best son, you know? More brains than brawn. Mom loved me a whole lot, and she adored dad's sister, my aunt Iris. Dad got kinda pissed when she got married to my uncle, and I started to spend a lot of time with them, but it was the final straw when I ended up in the hospital trying to recreate Flash's experiment. When I came out with super speed, completely healed and the new Kid Flash, he slapped me for the first time. It shocked us both, and it didn't even leave a mark." He rubs his cheek subconsciously, as if still being able to feel the hit.

"I went home about an hour ago, to get cleaned up, tell my parents I was alright. Mom had already left for work, and Dad and I fought about me being a superhero. Said he was going to throw me out of the house, you know? Didn't want a sidekick living under his roof.

"I yelled back, that I would be fine with that, that I'd just move in with Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry. They had always taken me in when things were strained at my own house, and they surely would again until I could get a job and find my own place to live. I could even ask Bats if I could live permanently at the Cave if I had to, like Megan and Supey.

"He aimed for my face, my eye I think. I had enough time to react to back up a bit, and it ended up hitting me in the shoulder instead. And once the first hit flew, the second and the third and the forth came as well. After the shock that my own father, who had only laid a finger on me threateningly once before in my life was now beating me, had worn off, I sprinted as fast I could to Uncle Barry's. He wasn't there. I waited half an hour before I finally gave up and came back to the Cave."

Wally showed me the concealer. "I was going to put it on earlier than dump it, but I got a call from my mom on the phone. She said she was going to work things out with Dad, and we went into this big discussion about whether or not I should return home, and I left it here until I was done with talking with her." His hands shook and a single tear streaked down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away.

Carefully, I turned Wally towards me, and took the concealer from his hands and started to apply it myself, fixing the spots he had missed and smudged.

"I'm sorry, Wally." I whispered. "I know what it's like, to have your dad hit you. At least you have multiple other families that would take you in in~ a heartbeat, like your aunt and uncle, Robin and whoever he lives with; Megan, Connor, and Red Tornado; and probably friends at your school. I didn't have that." I looked back up at his eyes, and brushed the hair from his face, and applied more to the mark on his forehead, before dumping the napkin and bottle into the trash.

Wally pulled the shirt back over his head, and pulled me into a hug. "You won't tell any of the rest of the team about this, right?" He mumbled into my hair.

"No, but I expect you to tell Robin, since he's your best friend." Wally pulled back and grimaced, but nodded. I gave a quick kiss on the cheek, and left him as I returned to the lounge of the Cave, where the scenery remained unchanged: Megan in the kitchen, Superboy watching an off TV, and Kaldur passed out on a chair.

_**A/N: Feel free to make requests for stories. **_

_***It's a very large mountain, okay? There can be as many bathrooms as I say there are. So there.**_

_**~ there are two "in"s there on purpose. That's not a typing error**_


	2. A Friend and Four Roses

_**A/N: Just a little Robin/Wally non-romantic brotherly one-shot, with some of Robin's opinions of the team. Figured I might give you two chapters to start off with.**_

_**Dick mourns the loss of his parents on the anniversary of their death.**_

***Rob's POV***

Was it ironic that it was raining?

I thought it was.

I had cried into my pillow this morning, but God-forbid* if the big, bad, stoic Batman ever found out.

They were silent mourning tears. They just flowed out, and by the time six 'o clock had rolled around, and Alfred came by to wake me up, my eyes were dry and I gave no appearance of ever have cried the night before.

Alfred dropped me off at school, wishing me a, "Good day, Master Richard," and passing me twenty dollars for lunch at school today. But I wasn't going to school, not if I could help it.

When the car had driven away and was out of sight, I messed up my gelled hair and slipped my glasses into place, and slipped off into the rain towards the phone booth disguised Zeta tube, where I arrived at the Cave.

In the silence, I headed off to the direction of my room, and ended up running into Wally, who was frantically searching for something.

"Dude, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school? I can drop you off there once I find my copy of _Lord of the Flies_, so if you help me find it, I can get you there faster." Wally was going at top speed around the rooms searching for the battered copy I had seen him reading yesterday.

"Mrs. Batterson wants me to turn in the book to see all the notes I put in it, and now I can't find it," he told me, as he lay on his stomach and looked under the couch. I looked over at the coffee table, and there sat the only book in the mountain besides all of Megan's romance novels.

I picked up William Golding's novel and passed it to Wally, who practically squealed in delight, rushed off to the kitchen, and came back with his backpack slung over his shoulder and his goggles over his eyes. In his hand was a beef jerky stick and in the water bottle slot of his backpack was a Coke. "You're still pretty light dude, so you can probably sit on my shoulders. How far would you say Central City and-" he looked up from his beef jerky. "You're not going to school, are you?"

I shook my head.

Superboy and Megan walked in, with Superboy wearing his new plain black shirt that Kaldur had gotten him and his new jacket. Each one of us had gotten him new shirts for his "birthday" (technically Superman's birthday, which we designated as Superboy's as well). Kaldur, Artemis, and KF had gotten him black shirts, while Megan and I had gotten him dark blue ones. Together, we had also chipped in to get him a new jacket as well.

M'gann had not changed her green skin to the fair Caucasian skin that she would use to disguise herself as Megan Morse. When she spotted us, she instantly turned on a bright and sunny smile and flew over to us.

"Superboy- sorry, Conner, and I were just about to head off to school, aren't you?"

Wally turned his head towards Megan, but kept his eyes on me, "Yeah, green cheeks. Just making sure I didn't forget any of my homework here."

Megan smiled, and waved to the both of us, while she and Superboy headed off to the Zeta tubes.

"Today's the day, isn't it?" He asked solemnly.

I nod. Wally sighs and looks down at his feet. "I'll be right back," and in a flash he's gone, with the only acknowledgement of him leaving the Cave was the 'Kid Flash: B03' from the computer, and again that told me that he had arrived again 'Kid Flash: B03.'" Once again, he was in front of me, dropping his backpack beside one of the chairs.

"Alright." He said in determination. "What are we doing first?"

"Huh?"

"Did you really think that I'd let my best friend be alone on the worst day of the year, at least for you?" I smile gently.

"You really don't have to do this Wally."

"You've done it for me." True, I had ditched school once because Wally was upset and needed a friend to comfort him.

"Alright then, we need to stop and pick up flowers." Wally nods, and I climb up to the top of the couch, and onto Wally's shoulders and we were taking off at close to the speed of sound.

Wally decelerated in front of a flower shop, where I bought four red and yellow roses from the woman running the stand with the money Alfred gave me.

Next, Wally took me to my parents' graves. "Do you want to be alone for a little while," he asked, squeezing my shoulder. I nodded, and Wally shuffled off in no direction in particular.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. I really miss you guys." I whispered. "Bruce has been really good to me since you died. He takes really good care of me, sends me to an advanced high school, and he still lets me join him on his Batman adventures.

"That's Wally over there. He's the one who brought me, and he's one of my best friends, and he's like the brother I never had. He's the only one that I actually told me secret identity to on the team. You'd love him, Mom. He's funny and he can be charming when he wants to be. Modest when it comes to adults, and he'd love your cooking. Actually, he loves any food, whether or not it tastes good because he has a fast metabolism. He became Kid Flash two years after you died, when he recreated his uncle's experiment that granted them both super speed.

"You'd like Artemis, too. She's one of my other friends, and she and Wally are practically dating. She's what you'd call a shrew, but not in the sense of the word, you know? She gives everyone a hard time, but it always takes a clear head like Kaldur or I to keep her under control.

"Kaldur will sometimes remind me that I'm supposed to be the leader of the team, but we both know I'm not ready for that sort of responsibility. I'm just a kid, and I love to have fun. Kaldur's four years older than me and he's like everyone's big brother that we never had. Except maybe Megan.

"Sometimes I think he and Roy are good friends, because they're almost the same age. Kaldur turns eighteen three months before Roy, but despite their close age, they're almost opposites. Roy's like that cousin that you don't talk about because you're not sure just how to judge him yet and you're waiting to see what he'll do.

"Megan's a lot like you. She loves to cook, though her food isn't as good as yours. She's almost a sister to everyone, almost a mother to Zatanna and I, a sister to Artemis, and one of those school boy crushes for Wally.

"Superboy is Megan's boyfriend. He's a functional mute. Rarely talks, and when he does, either its neutral or full of emotion and very judging. He acts on impulse, since he's only biologically twenty weeks old, but he appears and thinks as a sixteen year old.

"Zatanna. I like her a lot. She's Giovanni Zatara's kid, and she's just my age. I can be myself around her, but sometimes I act or sound like Wally because I get so nervous. She says she doesn't mind though."

I smiled at the graves, as if I was actually back with my parents, and laid a single yellow and red rose on my mother's grave, and placed the other two roses on my father's. The colors were the color of the uniforms we wore when we preformed as the Flying Graysons.

"Sometimes I wish you were here, but I know my life wouldn't be the same, and I wouldn't know the people that I do. Still," I shrug wearily. "I'll come back next year, and I'll tell you whatever I know. I always feel a little whelmed just before I come here, but once I'm here, I know I wouldn't have it any other way."

Wally came back over as I waved at him. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I say, and he helps me back up onto his shoulders. "Thanks for being around today, Wally."

"Anytime, Dick."


	3. A Pathetic Valentine's

_**A/N: Truth be told, I was actually going to give you a songfic this week, because I don't do Valentine's Day. However, one of my friends didn't show up to school today, and when his other friends told me why, it sparked an idea for a shot. Not that romantic (I'm not that romantic, when it comes right down to it.) Artemis is way too OOC for my liking. I was debating posting this. **_

_**Inspirations: Jake being unable to go to school on ALL Valentines' days. Tess being forced to carry around a big teddy bear for her brother 'cause Nick's hands are full with a box of chocolates and his own homework. **_

_**Notes: Nothing against Paul McCartney. His newer songs however… I prefer the classic Beatles' stuff**_

_Wally's POV_

I sighed. No Dick-Robin- to entertain me on the worst of all holidays- hell, he even had a girlfriend on Singles' Depression Day, which in itself is depressing.

Me? I could be able to pick up a girl if I actually tried, it's just with all that lovey dovey crap, including my friends recruiting me forcefully as their messengers and bell boys for giant teddy bears, I'd rather be here at the Cave bored then a Valentine monkey for them. Take last year for example: Ryan's little sister was late to school, and so he dragged me to his locker, where he had bought a three foot tall pink stuffed bear, a twelve inch wide box of chocolates, and had brought his guitar. He had me follow him to his girlfriend's locker _three times_ in the hopes she would be there, and finally when she was, he forced me to sit there and wait until he was done singing this god awful song- a Paul McCartney cover, I believe- and had me help her carry it out to her car. Yeah, no thanks, not again. Nothing is worse than being their monkey.

Sighing again, I stood up and made way to the kitchen, surprised to find the blonde demon sitting on the counter with a box of crackers and a jar of jelly.

"What are you looking at?" She demanded, as I walked into the room and stared at her. She scooped a bit of jelly onto the crackers, squished two together and ate the cracker sandwich.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, somewhat forcefully.

"Ah, answering a question with a question, I see." Artemis made another sandwich and munched thoughtfully on the first half. "Well, as you know, many candies these days are made with machinery that may be contaminated with peanut dust." She ate the second half, enjoying the lack of patience that I had to wait out for her to answer. "I'm allergic to peanuts, so it's kind of dangerous for me to go to school."

"And why are you eating all of the jelly that we have?"

"'cause I can't have a _peanut_ butter and jelly sandwich. Besides, I'm not eating it all, I just wanted a couple." She held the jar out to me, and I took it from her.

"So no Valentine's for you?" Artemis smirked at me.

"I just don't like it." I excuse. "There's nothing wrong with being annoyed by the tramping hopeless romantics meandering the halls."

Artemis rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I guess there isn't."

_**A/N: Fell free to branch off your own imagination past this. This is just a tidbit for you to consider for yourself and allows creative self ingenuity **_


	4. My Failsafe

_**A/N: Every self respecting Young Justice fan has to have one of these: a rewrite/1**__**st**__** person POV of at least one of the episodes. **_

_**And if you're a comic/anime/scifi fan, you might have heard of **_**StarFest**_**, mostly for Star Trek and Star Wars, but often including Harry Potter, anime cosplayers, pirates (still don't understand that one), comic book cosplayers, and actors (Jonathan Frakes this year) from Star Trek. It takes place in Denver, Colorado at a Marriott generally. Try looking up some StarFest videos by **__byrini__** on youtube for a general idea of this, but it's definitely worth looking up. Comes again in April. Check out more here: **_starland .com /wp/starfest/ _**and **_starland .com /wp/starfest/guests/_** (It's actually for 2012, not 2011)**_

Even Superboy's voice could be heard faintly from our distance as he yelled at the mothership as Dick climbed onto my back, "Alright you glorified trespassers, you wanna see how a real alien fights?" Already I was running at a slightly slower speed than I was used to until he gave us the signal, and as soon as he called in our minds _Now or never_, Rob tightened his hold on my neck and I kicked up the speed.

Hitting the ground, we tucked and rolled, then ran to a hole on our right as two of the aliens passed by. Robin looked out the side, and lead me yelling telepathically, _Way's clear. Let's go!_ and we took off running towards the center of the ship. We took cover yet again as another alien passed and I pulled off my goggles, only to be surprised as M'gann took out another alien behind us. Together the four of us took off, only for M'gann to collapse along the way.

_No. _Her voice rang clearly in our heads mournfully. _He's gone_, and broke down crying, causing for us to rush back and return to her aid.

_It's alright,_ I assured her. _We'll find him with Artemis_. _I know it._

_No, _Martian Manhunter disagreed. _My mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility; no prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose. _Anger boiled inside of me, absolutely sure he was wrong.

_No, you're wrong_, I say gripping the front of his cape. _The Zeta radiation proves she's alive. She's-_

_Stop it, KF, _Robin pulls me away and grips me by the front of my costume, much more forcefully and mature than I believed a thirteen year old could have. _I've been scanning for League and Team signals since we got inside. _His hold loosened on me. _They're not here. _

My anger dwindles to nothingness, and I feel something inside of me break. Artemis, dead? But, I would have- I should have… my Artemis had to be alive. But Robin's next words finally made me realize the truth.

_Artemis is gone. But our mission still holds purpose, to destroy this mother ship. _

M'gann stands again, wincing as she does so with the help of her uncle. As J'onn and Robin run off, she gives my shoulder one last comforting squeeze- which alone is its own silent conversation- before joining them, and with a growl of both frustration and anger, I follow, and use my speed to run on ahead as the Martians fly up above us.

We enter the center of the mother ship, a glowing yellow orb with surrounding black layers. Aliens fly around and to it, as Robin scans it on his minicomputer.

_This is the power core. Blow this and the whole mother ship blows, _and we all jump to action, Robin ahead of us all. He attempts to jump onto one of the platforms for a closer approach, but loses his balance from the change of gravitational force and falls to his knees and then his stomach before I run up to grab him, and we both get sucked in. Robin uses one of his grappling gun like gadgets and prevents us from falling to our death, and M'gann lowers us down slowly after she and Martian Manhunter take out another alien about to kill us.

When he lays out his explosives, I know. _You knew_, I accused. _You knew from the beginning why we were really here. _

He taps away on his computer and turns to me. _Four minutes. Let's go. _Then, the charges begin to blink.

Megan lifts us out of the core, and I run on ahead to the opening, which closes just as Robin and I get there. _Perfect_, and I turn to the sound of the alien robotic legs behind us. Robin and I dive to our right and the Martians dive to the left.

_Sixteen seconds and counting. Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go._ Robin demands in his authority voice.

_No, we won't leave you_.

_That's an order_. _We'll follow as soon as we blow those doors. _With that, they disappear into the floor below us and I glance at Robin. He sighs at me, and rubs his eyes.

"We're not blowing those doors." He tells me. I know in an instant he's speaking out loud to avoid Miss Martian knowing, but she'll found out in less than ten seconds anyways. I nod at him, and we agree. We'll go down fighting.

I close my eyes for half a second, imagining that Artemis was there to fight alongside us, and for an instant I believe that I can see a flash of blonde hair, but I know it's my vivid imagination.

"Artemis," I whisper under my breath, as we break out from our cover and charge the aliens and pull down my goggles. Beside me I hear the familiar sound of Robin pulling out some of his Batarangs, and we don't get far before Robin is beamed by a disintegration ray, and just seconds after, I'm blown by the detonation of Rob's explosives.

After that, darkness and silence surrounds me. I can't see anything, and I'm not completely sure that I'm there. All I can hear is my breathing, and all I can see is blackness. I don't feel anything, not peace or anger. Nothing. Occasional words dance across my mind. _No, Robin, gone, price, Artemis. _

Then the blackness is gone and replaced by a foreign shock. My eyes are open and I bolt up, only to find myself in the cave, and the others, besides a hovering (now lowering) Megan, pushing themselves up from the strange beds that we had been lying on. I stumble slightly, and Captain Marvel.

Megan gasps, and she lays still for a second before pushing herself up as well. I catch a glimpse of Artemis not far from me, beside Robin's bed. She's being assisted by Red Tornado. Aqualad groans to my right and Wolf sits his head on Superboy's lap.

"You're all alive!" Megan's voice calls. She's surprised, as am I.

"What happened in there?" Batman asks.

"The exercise, it all went wrong." Martian Manhunter explains, gripping his head.

"Exercise?" Robin voices my thoughts.

"Try to remember." demands Batman. "What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the six of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in. What you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still, you all knew that none of it was real, even the deaths of the entire Justice League."

"That is why you hardly grieved, even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes. But all that changed when Artemis died." Immediately I feel my eyes be drawn to the blonde girl, who was bent over with her hands between her knees, staring at the ground. She seemed to not register what Batman was saying. In fact, I tuned him out right there until I heard Superboy yell.

"This isn't her fault. Why didn't you stop the exercise?" I chose to tune them out again as I looked back at the archer. I knew what exactly was going on in her head, that she was the one to blame, and that it was her fault. She'd beat herself up consciously but deny it out loud to anyone who asked. I looked away again to see Captain Marvel comforting Megan, who was streaming tears.

I knock three times on the open door to her room, which is a light green with dark green accents. "Artemis?" I whisper, calling out to the girl laying on the bed with her head in her arms.

"Go away Baywatch." She growls. Her blonde hair is out of its pony tail and her brown jacket lays on the floor.

"Your door was open, and I wanted to see if you were okay." I sit at the foot of her bed and I touch her shoulder, but she yanks away from my touch.

"I'm fine. Now go away."

"Can you say that to my face?" I challenge, and she sits up, brushing her hair back over her shoulder, away from her face.

"I'm fine." She says through gritted teeth, but where her mouth lies, her eyes tell the truth. The gaze is broken and sad, and the dark eyes mirror what mine looked like (or I guess looked like, I didn't have a mirror) at the end of the "training exercise," when Rob broke it to me that Artemis was gone.

"Artemis," I whisper again. I brush a stray lock back from her face, and I cup her face, just before leaning in to kiss her.

At the last second, I hesitate, but as I waiver, Artemis closes the gap between us and then I don't feel anything but Artemis, I can't think about anything but Artemis, until she pulls back. Her gray eyes meet mine, and I lean in completely this time. This time, Artemis doesn't pull back, but I do.

"What does this mean? You know, for us?"

"Us?" Artemis grins at me. "Personally, I wouldn't want to change a thing."

"Me neither," and I lean back down.

_**A/N: Sucky ending, but you know what? I got my point across. **_


	5. Fotografia

_**A/N: Yes, I know the lyrics are Spanish. I posted the translated version below the Spanish in bold, while the original lyrics are in italics (it's not translated by me though. It would take me forever to translate it. I'm not that good at Spanish.) The translation might be a little off (the meaning gets a little lost in translation). Sorry about not updating yesterday, but with the pandimonium of starting tennis, I kinda forgot about it. **_

_**Plot: Artemis is with the League of Shadows/ The Light, not dead, but the team misses her. Implied Spitfire**_

_**Song: **_**Fotografía **_**by Juanes y (and) Nelly Furtado**_

* * *

><p><em>Cada vez que yo me voy llevo a un lado de mi piel<em>

_Tus fotografías para verlas cada vez_

_Que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón_

_Y yo no tengo remedio más que amarte_

**Every time I leave I have close to my skin (self)**

**Your photos so I can look at them every time**

**That your absence eats at my heart**

**And I don't have any other solution but to love you**

Dick was just flipping through the photos on his phone, getting ready to transfer any photos and contacts to the new one Bruce had got him for his birthday. That's when he found it. _The _picture.

Dick, with his hair slathered back and in his Gotham Academy uniform, with two guys in their uniforms just behind his head. To the picture Dick's left (or right, if you're looking at the picture), was the traitor, the spy, the infiltrator: Artemis.

_Y en la distancia te puedo ver_

_Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver_

_Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver_

_Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver_

**And in the distance I can see**

**When I sit to look at your photos**

**And in the stars (I) see your eyes**

**When I sit to look at your photos**

Over in Central City, Wally West lay on his bed, also looking at his phone's photos, where he stumbled upon the photo Dick had texted him back in late September last year. The only picture he had of his- no. Artemis was never _his_ spitfire.

The photo alone reminded him of all the times that he had stared into her eyes, imagining that the little light in her eyes that reminded him of stars. The stars would remind him of that one time they spent time on the beach outside the Cave, when they had first- but those were only memories. Artemis was gone.

_Cada vez que te busco te vas_

_Y cada vez que te llamo no estás_

_Es por eso que debo decir_

_Que tú sólo en mis fotos estás_

**_(x2)_**

**Every time I look for you, you leave**

**And every time I call you you're not there**

**That's why I should say that you're only in my photos**

M'gann and Conner shared a glance as soon as they saw a loner arrow left over in the training room. Conner had found during his daily sulkings, and showed it to M'gann.

The green end itself spelled out her name for them, and Megan felt tears well up in her eyes as she brought it to Wally's room and placed it with the rest of the "souvenirs," replacing the empty stand on the top shelf.

_Cuando hay un abismo desnudo_

_Que se opone entre los dos_

_Yo me valgo del recuerdo taciturno de tu voz_

_Y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón_

_Que no le queda remedio más que amarte_

**When there is an empty abyss**

**Between the two of us**

**I use the gloomy memory of your voice**

**And once again I feel this heart sicken**

**That has nothing else left but to love you**

Kaldur looked over at kitchen, at the one spot when Wally and Artemis had finally gotten together. Wally's hair was longer than when the Team had first joined, and was not quite as spikey as before. Artemis had worn her hair down more often, and hung out with Megan often, or at least often as she was permitted while holding down a waitressing job, high school, taking care of her mother, and being a teenage superhero.

_Y en la distancia te puedo ver_

_Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver_

_Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver_

_Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver_

**And in the distance I can see**

**When I sit to look at your photos**

**And in the stars see your eyes**

**When I sit to look at your photos**

Collectively, the Team felt their hearts contract and ache for the loss of their teammate. Dead or alive, the Artemis they knew was gone, and never to return. But Dick and Wally could still look at their photo and reminiscent, Megan could sit and mentally sort through every good memory, Superboy could brood and mope and remember the awkward moments he had with Artemis, and Kaldur could remember the time when his team was whole.

_Cada vez que te busco te vas_

_Y cada vez que te llamo no estás_

_Es por eso que debo decir_

_Que tú sólo en mis fotos estás_

**_(x8)_**

**Every time I look for you, you leave**

**And every time I call you you're not there**

**That's why I should say that you're only in my photos**

Artemis was gone. But not the photos and memories

_**A/N: Yes, that last part is sung about seven or eight times. Depends on the version you listen to. **_


	6. Zatanna is Misplaced, Bruce

_**THIS IS A SPOILER ONE-SHOT! If you haven't watched the new episode "Misplaced" DO NOT READ!**_

_**Plot: Robin/Richard and Batman/Bruce reflecting on the loss of Zatanna's father. **_

"Bruce, you just got to give her time." Robin said as he followed said Dark Knight around the Batcave.

"Dick, she needs to get over it. She's had three days already to cope."

Robin fumed. "So, what? She just lost her father, and you've given her less than a week to adjust to living in a new house, going to a new school, and joining the team. How long did it take you to get over the death of your parents? You lost them both at the same time, but you were younger and Alfred could take care of you in the exact same home."

His counterpart turned on him. "And what about you, Dick? You became an orphan with just a loosening of some screws- and yet with the exception of a few tears, you were stony and remained tranquil the entire time."

Dick yanked off his gloves in frustration. "Now how would you know that I didn't cry myself to sleep at the orphanage that night, or that I hid underneath the covers the next morning, hoping it was all just a bad dream? Batman _doesn't _always know everything, Bruce."

The duo stood in stony silence, glaring at each other behind their masks, waiting for the other to break and look away. After half a minute, when neither did, the two turned at the same time and stalked away, but froze again after they had their masks/cowls off.

"Look, Bruce…" Dick sighed and fumbled with a canister on his utility belt, and looked back up at his adopted father with wide blue eyes. "All I'm saying, is that these things are different for everyone. It'll take her longer to adapt to this than it did for us. She finally got what she wanted- to be a part of the team- but at a very high price. She's lost her father knowing that she may never speak to him again, even though he's alive. Zatanna feels like's all her fault, and all of this guilt is pressing down hard on her. She's only fourteen- she shouldn't have to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders."

And that was when Dick pulled the irresistible puppy-dog face, and Bruce crumpled. "Fine. She won't go on the next mission if she's not ready."

Dick grinned. "And-?" he prompted.

"And she can choose to go to Gotham Academy with Artemis- and unknowingly you- or Happy Harbor High School with Superboy and Miss Martian."

Dick smile widened to that equivalent to the Cheshire cat's. "Astrous." *

_**A/N:**_

_***Opposite of disastrous, a synonym of bad**_


	7. The Protegee

_**A/N: **_Request _**from **_**candi711** _**for Green Arrow and Artemis Family/Hurt/Comfort theme.**_

_**Feel free to make request of your own. I have one more that I have to write, and I'll try to get it done as soon as possible (magic1034)**_

_**Plot: GA and his "protégée" Artemis are out on a simple take-down mission involving Icicle Jr. But Artemis may have gone a little far to take him down. (Implied Spitfire… if you squint)**_

_**Theme: Family/Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**_

Artemis notched one of her newest arrows in her bow and aimed it at Icicle Jr.* Ollie stood on the other building across the street, though which arrow he was using was oblivious to her.

Junior grinned back at her, winking over his shoulder, and grabbed his chance at escapable by icing the fire escape (ah, the irony) and sliding down the railing.

Green Arrow replaced his current arrow with another, and shot it at the end of the railing, causing a miniature, contained explosion that contained a major portion of it and scorched the wall of the building. GA shot another arrow above it, a grappling arrow, and slid down to join Artemis and Junior.

"I'm getting too old for this," he grunted at his protégée, who proceeded to hit Cameron with the end of her bow in the gut. "Seriously kid, how many times do we have to fight you?" He asked earnestly while standing behind Artemis and notching his bow, but the sidekick continued hand to hand combat with the boy. Green Arrow sighed and lowered his bow, allowing the teenage girl to lash out.**

When the girl had finally finished, and Icicle lay on the ground unconscious with a bloody nose (who knew Cyrokinetics bled red blood?) and possibly a few broken ribs, Ollie touched Artemis' shoulder wearily and smiled sheepishly.

"Boy troubles?" He joked, but Artemis shrugged off his touch.

"Not in the mood, GA," she barked as she stalked off.

Oliver followed after. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" The younger only grumbled in response.

"Does this have anything to do with your new school? Is it becoming too hard for you to keep up with all of your responsi-"

"School is not the problem, Mr. Queen."

Oliver sighed. "I've told you time and time again, Artemis. You can call me Ollie. If you're supposed to be my… sidekick, for lack of better term- you shouldn't have to be so formal with me."

Artemis just shrugged her shoulders in response, and continued to lead the way back to "Arrowcar" and the deemed "Arrowcave." Artemis still scoffed at the idea, believing them to be some form of Batman knock-off.~

Hoping in the passenger seat of the car, and GA sliding into the driver's seat, they made their way North back towards the Arrowcave.

Oliver glanced back over at Artemis during the ride, who sat in stony silence staring out the window. "Are you sure nothing's wrong, Artemis?"

"I said I was fine, Mr… Ollie," she amended with a sheepish smile. Old habits die hard.

"By the way you took down Icicle Junior back there, I'd say you weren't."

Artemis sighed. "Okay, so I'm not exactly feeling the aster." She ignored Ollie's confused look. "I'm getting a little worn down, as you might have guessed, and then with Junior being flirtatious back there was like waving a red flag in front of a bull."

GA's brow furrowed in confusion as he looked ahead at the street. "But why would his flirting get to- ah."

Artemis scowled. "Yeah."

An uncomfortable silence wedged between them, and Ollie squirmed, desperate to find something to say to the teenager beside him. "Artemis…" he started, but shook his sentence out of his head before starting again. "Maybe taking out your frustrations on Junior back there may have been a little excessive." Artemis only shrugged her answer. "Heroes aren't supposed to let their personal lives interfere with their work. Now there's not a whole lot more we can do about what just happened, but we ought to avoid it in the future."

Artemis stared at the bow in her hands. "I guess."

Ollie sighed. This would be so much easier if Bruce hadn't corrupted the kids.

"Well, if you need any help or advice, you can always come to me."

Artemis only nodded. Ollie pulled the Arrowcar into the Arrowcave.

"Or if you ever feel the need to start launching volleys of Arrows, you could come to Central City and I could help you set up some target practice."

Artemis looked at GA as they stepped out of the car and Artemis walked over to the Zeta-tube to go to Gotham. Waving over her shoulder she calls, "Thanks, Ollie."

She's not open or friendly about anything. Not yet.

But she's getting there.

_***After being released from prison/or being put on parole. Figured might as well throw Junior in, for old DC comics' sake**_

_****Sorry, but in my mind, Artemis and Roy are better archers than Ollie. (Roy grew up since the age of two with a bow in his hands with Indians, after his father died in a wildfire; Artemis was raised by Sportsmaster, 'nuff said. Ollie, on the other hand, started shooting as a child but lost his parents when he hesitated to shoot lions and didn't shoot a bow until he was shipwrecked on an island) And before you ask, he didn't want to hit Artie with the arrow, so he didn't shoot.**_

_**~ They **__so __**were :)**_


	8. Expanded Disordered

_**A/N**__**: I WANT YOU GUYS TO KNOW: I WROTE THIS BEFORE "Misplaced" EVEN AIRED! I LEFT THE ORIGINAL FOOTNOTES. **__**As you can see, I managed to hit the questions right over the head that were asked and answered in "Image"**_

_**In other news, I've successfully submitted a question to the "Ask Greg" forum (can you believe that he came to Denver, my hometown, last week, and I MISSED it? So unfair!). If you want to view it, here's the link: _**s8. org /gargoyles/ askgreg/ search .php?qid=15261**_**_

Underlined_ Italics __represent__** the original quotes from "Disordered"**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Look, me dying might have started things going south, but I was coma girl, and missed out on all the fun of forgetting it wasn't real. So: no trauma. No need for the shrink-wrap."<em>

"_You're too tough to need help."_

"_Whatever, maybe."_

"_Or maybe too tough to admit you need help. Artemis, it's not a sign of weakness to open up to your friends." _

"_I know that."_

"_But you still keep secrets from them."_

"_You won't tell them. You can't." _

"_I won't. But you should. You could start by admitting you're not really Green Arrow's niece."_

"_Pff, right. Could you imagine what Wally would do with that?"_

"_Interesting. So the person you're most worried about… is Wally."_

"No. I'm worried about what he'd _do_."

"Artemis-"

"No."

"Maybe, you should start small, if you decide to admit your identity to the team. Start with Megan or Robin."

Artemis' gray eyes caught the bright blue eyes of the superhero in front of her, realizing she was right.

M'gann smiled at Artemis gently when the blonde had pulled her aside and walked with her on the beach. "What's up, Artemis?"

"I haven't been quite honest with the team."

Megan's smile faded and was replaced with a guilty look. "Oh?"

"You already know though, don't you?"

"Know what?" Megan asked innocently, and a smile returned.

"That I'm not Green Arrow's neice."

Megan stopped in her tracks. "No, actually. I promised that I wouldn't search through anyone but the bad guy's minds."

"So you never had any clue that I wasn't related to him?" Artemis sounded genuinely surprised.

"Never." Megan hesitated. "Well, actually I had this sort of off feeling that you weren't telling the truth when you both said _'I'm his niece_' at the same time, and I got suspicious, but I cast it aside after the mission."

"Do you think the others…?" Artemis cut herself off.

"Superboy might have when he found out about the rumor of a mole, but I have an idea that it faded after Red Tornado returned. Robin no doubt already knows who you _are _related to. Kaldur, if he had any suspicions- and I wouldn't count out the fact that he does- would not let it come between the team."

"And Wally?"

"Wally? Don't think it ever crossed his mind that anyone in the Justice League might lie to a… _sidekick_. Not tell them the whole story, sure. But lie? Never crossed his mind, which puts you in the clear as long as the League stands by who you say you're related to." Megan sat down in the sand, pulling off her boots and digging them into the sand. "But if Green Arrow isn't your uncle, who _are _you related to?"

Artemis combed the sand with her fingers. "You promise you won't freak out, right?"

"I promise." Megan motioned an X over her heart. Artemis took a deep breath.

"I'm Sportsmaster's daughter and Cheshire's sister."

M'gann's amber eyes widened and her jaw slackened in surprise. "Really?

Artemis nodded, slightly weary of the Martian beside her.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

M'gann wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged them to her chest. "I wasn't expecting that." M'gann fell silent again, but abruptly hit her head with a simple "Hello, Megan!" She turned to the archer.

"Cheshire didn't get away, you let her walk."

Artemis' cheeks flushed. "As much as I hate to admit, I couldn't risk her spilling my identity to the team when they would question her, I wouldn't have a chance to be a hero."

"I get it." M'gann tugged at her jacket, but it melted away rather than her taking it off. "In truth, I haven't been completely up front with the team, either."

Artemis looked at the bubbly redhead beside her. "No?"

"No."

"Let me guess, you've been secretly dating Superboy, but didn't tell the rest of us."

Megan blushed, "Well, yes, but we were just waiting for the right time to mention it."

"I take it that's not what you were talking about."

"No." M'gann looked over her shoulder, checking to make sure no one was around and then whispered her secret into Artemis' ear, and Artemis' eyes widened*.

"You're kidding, right?"

M'gann shook her head slowly, "No, unfortunately. Leaving Mars was the last chance I had at escaping the prejudice on my planet."

Artemis shook her head. "Never would have guessed."

"Hey, Rob."

The ebony haired teen turned towards the sound of Artemis' voice. "Huh?"

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" The blonde tilted her head towards the training room.

"Can we speak and spar at the same time?"

"I guess."

Artemis trudged after Robin and they dropped their weapons, and Robin took off his utility belt before they fell into their battle stances.

"What's up?" Robin asked, ducking underneath one of her first punches and weaving to his side. He then aimed a kick at her side, and she moved backwards out of the way.

"How much do you know about my identity?"

"Not a whole lot. I know your real name, where you go to school, where you live."

"I think you know more than that."

"What brought this on?" Artemis dodged another of Robin's kicks with a backhand spring and launched forward at him.

"Black Canary."

"I didn't like her interrogating us."

"Interrogating _is_ a better word than interview." Artemis laughed.

"True. So what did she tell you to do?"

Artemis stopped attacking Robin. "She said I should tell the team my identity, even if I just start off with telling you guys-"

"That you're not Green Arrow's neice."

Artemis glared at him. "I knew you knew more than you let on."

Robin shrugged before dodging from one of her hooks. "When you both said that you were his niece at the exact same time, it was suspicious. Like you rehearsed it. I _had_ to look into it."

" M'gann mentioned the same thing." Artemis commented. Then grinned, "Still, must help to have Daddy Bats' computer at your disposal."

"Hm. Yeah, sure."

"So, you must know more than who I'm _not _related to."

Robin smirked. "I didn't even need the Batcave's systems to know who you _might_ be related to." He swung a roundhouse kick into Artemis' chest, catching her breath. "The files just confirmed it."

Artemis scowled. "Great. Bet you've already told the Wall-man, huh?"

Rob laughed. "It took me years to entrust him with _pieces_ of my own identity. You think I'd let it slip who your parents and sister are? Wally knows only as much as Superboy, and is much less suspicious than Kaldur, I guarantee it." At this point, Robin managed to duck and kick Artemis' legs out from underneath her, causing for the "FAILED: ARTEMIS" to pop up on the floor. Rob helped her up, and smiled.

"Well, good chat. We should do this again some time."

_**A/N:**_

_***I've been playing around with the idea of M'gann actually being a White Martian disguised as a green, but my conscious rebuts the idea:**_

_**1. If M'gann had shown up on J'onn's bioship, claiming to be his niece, wouldn't he have read her mind to verify that? **_

_**2. If she's so powerful, but untrained, doesn't that mean she wouldn't be able to disguise her true identity from other mind-readers? **_

_**3. When she faced Psimon, she appeared green-skinned as always, and it was within her mind**_


End file.
